Tackle (move)
---- |accuracy= |gen=I |category=Tough |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Tackle (Japanese: たいあたり Body Blow) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generations I to IV Tackle deals damage and has no secondary effect. Tackle can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Generations V-VI Tackle's power was increased from 35 to 50 and its accuracy from 95% to 100%. Generation VII Tackle's power was decreased from 50 to 40. Description |A Normal-type attack. Many Pokémon know this attack right from the start.}} |A full-body charge attack.}} |Charges the foe with a full-body tackle.}} |A physical attack in which the user charges, full body, into the foe.}} |Charges the target with a full-body tackle.}} |A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the foe with its whole body.}} |A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} |1|1|1|1}} ||||1 }} }} 1 |1}} 1 |1}} }} ||||||}} 8 }} 8 }} 1 |1}} 1 |1}} |form=Dusk Form}} }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=31 |acc=100% |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Tackle had an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Tackle had a power of 12, an energy gain of 10%, and a duration of 1.1 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Tackle had a power of 10 and a duration of 1 second. , , and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target.}} | }} |A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body.}} |It damages an enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |EP052|Princess vs. Princess}} Lickitung |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Transform (move)|Transform}} Arbok |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Transform (move)|Transform}} Totodile |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Mirror Move (move)|Mirror Move}}}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} * In Imitation Confrontation, Duplica's , which was ed into Ash's Totodile at the time, used Tackle, implying that Totodile also knew the move. However, Totodile is unable to learn Tackle. * In Poetry Commotion, Mr. Moore told his to use Tackle. This was in the dub only, as in the original Japanese version, Mr. Moore told Typhlosion to use instead, a move which Typhlosion was unable to learn in Generation III. * In When Pokémon Worlds Collide!, Paul's two were revealed to know Tackle by his Pokédex. * In Different Strokes for Different Blokes, Paul's was revealed to know Tackle by his Pokédex. In Pokémon Origins In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga * In PW11, was mentioned to have known Tackle but it wasn't shown using the move. In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl manga In the Pokémon HeartGold SoulSilver: Pokédex Completion Comic manga In the movie adaptations In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} * In Wartortle Wars, 's Blasty was revealed to know Tackle as a by 's Pokédex. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} In the Pokémon Zensho manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Tackle}} In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Unlike other generations, all of the Generation V starter Pokémon are able to learn Tackle. * In the anime, Tackle is the most common move to be used by Pokémon that cannot learn it in the games. * Tackle is the most learned move that isn't taught by TMs or Move Tutors. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=撞擊 衝擊 |zh_cmn=撞擊 / 撞击 衝擊 / 冲击 身体撞击 |cs=Nárazový útok |da=Tackling |nl=Tackle |fi=Kehopusku ( ) Taklaus (Advanced Generation series) |fr=Charge |de=Tackle |el=Εφόρμηση Efórmisi |hi=भिड़त का हमला Bhidat kaa hamlaa |id=Hantaman Tubuh Tubruk |it=Azione |ko=몸통박치기 |no=Takling |pl=Akcja Blokujący Atak Przytrzymanie Blokowanie Szybki Atak Szybki Unik/Mocny Cios/Ostateczny Cios Taran Frontalny Atak Blokada Atak Uścisku Ostateczny Atak Atak Szczęki Atak Rogowania Podwójny Atak Pełna Moc Ostry Atak Atak Głową Potężny Cios Płomień Atak Uderzeniem Uderzeniowy Atak/Silne Uderzenie/Potężne Uderzenie Uderzenie Głową Cios Głową Blok Miażdżący Cios Dziki Wstrząs Atak Atak Wstrząsami Miażdżący Atak Wiążący Atak/Atak Liniowy Atak Krzyżowy Pchnięcie (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_br=Investida (games, anime, -present, manga) Golpe de Colisão ( - ) Ataque de Colisão ( ) Atracar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Ataque (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Agarrar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Atrelar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Investida |ro=Placarea Tatonarea |ru=Бросок Brosok |sr=Rušenje |es_eu=Placaje |es_la=Embestida (season 1-7 and Best Wishes series) Tacleada (season 8-11 and BW001) |sv=Tackling Snurrtackling Tackla anfall |tr=Dalma |vi=Tấn Công Trực Diện }} Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Tackle es:Placaje fr:Charge it:Azione ja:たいあたり zh:撞击（招式）